Mowers of the type having a cutting mechanism including a plurality of disks are disclosed in pending Patent Application Ser. Nos. 330,271 and 330,272, filed on Dec. 14, 1981, by the inventor of the present invention, and assigned to the same assignee.
It has been found, however, that the cutting mechanism incorporated into a mower of the aforedescribed type can be damaged when an end thereof impacts with a foreign object, such as a large stone, a tree, or the like.